Whiskey Lullaby
by PsYcHoSoftheDarkSide
Summary: Kimberly never expected Tommy to hold on to his feelings for her even after years upon years after she sent him that horrible letter. This is the story of how one little such thing can effect the lives of many. One-Shot-Song-Fic... Character Death... Drug


A/N: Hi everybody and lets give a big thanks to PsYcHoRoAcH, because with out him, this story would not have been written as well as it has been… I childofdarkness1988 was having trouble starting it out and PsYcHoRoAcH helped me get it going. We all know Tommy never really got over Kimberly… it was evident in that episode of DT where Elsa's voice (I swear upon my life that they used an old recording of Kimberly's voice for that bit) sounded like Kimberly's… Tommy never got over her, and this is what would happen if Power Rangers WASN'T a kid's show and if they hadn't been stupid enough to just make Tommy move on and start 'Dating' Katherine… I swear it's not even funny!

Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers, because if we did, Kimberly would have never sent that damn letter in the first place and in DT, Tommy and Kimberly would have been married… We don't own the Song Whiskey Lullaby… as far as we know… it's owned by Brad Paisley and sung with Alison Krauss… We just thought it would make for a good songfic!

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Tommy stared at the many pictures that littered the ground, most of them from his days as a ranger. Those days were over now and nothing could keep his mind off of his past... He pondered it in his mind constantly. He wondered what if he did things differently...what if. Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent had graduated and had all moved away to pursue their dreams. In reality Tommy realized that he would always be alone, alone with only a bunch of stupid pictures to remind him of what he once had.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night._

So many painful memories flooded his mind as he downed his fifth beer. It all seemed too much for him to take anymore. All the years of trying to get away from his past... They were worthless. All he could think of now was drinking away the hateful memories of Kim... how it hurt him so when Ernie handed him that _Letter_...

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

It seemed no matter how many beers he had; it just wasn't enough to get rid of the memories. Stumbling terribly, he sauntered over to the liquor cabinet that he kept, just for an occasion such as this. His hands somehow caught grip of a bottle of Whiskey and one of Vodka, and he nearly tripped over his own two feet as he made his way to his bedroom, plowing into the stairwell with each drunken step.

_And finally drank away her memory_

He somehow came to lie on the bed, drinking the whiskey and vodka like a baby drinks a bottle full of milk. It was his lifeline, the only thing that seemed to be there for him. It was his release and yet his curse. His stomach lurched, begging for him to come down from his little personal world as he half tripped his way into the bathroom, slipping on some water on the floor and hitting his head hard on the wall and then the side of the sink as his stomach emptied what little was contained inside. Pain didn't even register in his mind as he crawled over to the bed, back to his release, his lifeline. It didn't seem like it had been too much later that he closed his eyes, ready to let sleep take over his tortured soul.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Haley drove 80 on her way to Tommy's house, all the way there just praying he would hurry and pick up the damned phone. The sunset, though quite beautiful, seemed to make Haley worry all that much more that something had happened to her dear friend of many colors. She pulled into his driveway, taking a worried glance at the black jeep parked haphazardly on the grass. She rang the doorbell anxiously, somehow knowing that the good Dr. Oliver would not hear the doorbell no matter how many times she pressed the damned thing. She settled for knocking, only to find the door swing open when she lightly rapped at it.

She looked throughout the house, taking in the beer bottles and photographs strewn carelessly around the living room and halls. She knew Tommy had been drinking lately... especially since the other rangers had left to pursue their adult lives. But she hadn't thought that Tommy would go to such extremes as to drink so much at a time. _Maybe he's sleeping in? He probably has a killer hangover..._ Haley thought to herself as she climbed up the stairs and up to Tommy's bedroom. She lightly knocked on the door.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said "I'll love her 'til I die"_

"Tommy? Tommy are you awake?" The snores she had gotten used to in college when he would sleep over after a long study session were absent, making her heart drop. She pushed the door open and found him face down on the pillow, a bottle of whiskey hanging limply from his left hand and a nearly empty bottle of vodka on the nightstand. "Tommy" Tears came to her eyes as she realized that his pillow was covered in dried blood and that there was a large gash on his forehead. "Tommy, No" She could tell he wasn't breathing, and probably hadn't since that morning. She fumbled with the keys on her cell phone and finally managed to call 9-1-1.

Everyone that Haley could think of had been alerted of Tommy's death. His family, his friends from high school, college… and many others were told. Haley remembered their days in college when Tommy would come to her dorm, talking about how if he ever died, that he wanted to be buried underneath this huge willow tree in Angel Grove. It was the only thing Haley could think of. She had noticed the pictures thrown around the living room. The many pictures of a young woman she later learned was Kimberly Hart, or at least it was Hart when Tommy knew her. Katherine, another ex-girlfriend of Tommy's that she had seen a few pictures of, had explained how she knew that Tommy had never really gotten over Kim, and that she knew he never would… at least in life anyway. Kimberly had even come, tear streaked.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la…_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

It was hard, knowing that Tommy had never been able to let go of his feelings for _her_. It was so terribly heart wrenching, the guilt just built atop of her heart as she sorted though all the old photos and keepsakes that she had from her days with Tommy.

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

It had become habit since the day Jason had called her, his voice almost a whisper, and told her that Tommy was dead. So many possible ways flew through her head. But she knew the real reason when Jason told her that he had been drunk and had hit his head. What other explanation was there for Tommy to be getting drunk. She downed another shot of whiskey and sobbed over a picture of Tommy and herself not long after they had gotten together.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,_

_Until the night…_

It seemed she could never forget that infectious smile and those deep dark chocolate eyes that always betrayed him, always showing his true feelings. She had known that her letter would hurt him, but she was all the way in Florida… there was no way she could expect him to hold on for so long. She had always assumed that Kat would replace her in his heart. Oh but now… she knew she was stupid, that she had been an ass about it. Trini had even warned her not to send such a letter to Tommy. Everyone she had spoken to about it had been sure that Tommy wouldn't choose Kat over her. How stupid could she be, not even listening to her longtime friends?

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

Her whole body seemed numb by the time she stumbled into bed. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop drinking tonight… This was it for her, tonight she would truly be able to tell Tommy just how sorry she was.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

She fell onto the bed, her head hitting a ceramic vase full of pink and white carnations. So much like the green, white, red, and black ones they had used at the funeral, her head swam, but she never felt the pain of impact. She only moved over to lay her head on a pillow and close her eyes.

Jason had come over to check on Kim. Yesterday had been the day of Tommy's death, and he knew that she was still beating herself up over it.

"Kim?" Jason made to knock lightly on the door, but at the smallest touch it swung open. "Kim!" he called, his eyes looking around the small apartment building that had photo albums all over the place and empty bottles of hard liquor thrown about. She did this every year, and it seemed every year it just got worse.

He walked to the room that was her bedroom.

"Kimberly?" he pushed the door open and saw Kimberly's still form face down on the bed.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

One of her arms hung limp at the side of the bed, a shot glass shattered on the floor below. He walked over to her and immediately knew she was gone. In her other hand was a photo of Tommy.

"No!" He cried, knowing exactly why Kimberly was laying there, the stench of hard liquor still on her pale form. He knew why that pretty pink vase he knew she loved so dearly was shattered on the nightstand and the pink and white carnations dried on the floor.

He sobbed as he dialed 9-1-1 and then called his friends.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby…_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la…_

Every year they visited the old willow tree. All the rangers who knew Tommy and Kim did, and sometimes even those who had only heard of them would come as well. Stories would pass through Angel Grove and the surrounding areas. There was hardly a soul who hadn't heard of Tommy and Kimberly, the modern day Romeo and Juliet.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la…_

Even decades later, when all those who had known the two lovers buried beneath the old willow in person had passed on, their story was still told. Of course, the facts often got mixed up with half truths and legends.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la…_

Somehow older children had come up with a theory that the couple had once been Power Rangers. Of course, no one really thought it was the truth, as it was only a silly idea that was so preposterous that there was no way in the world it could be true. Only those who knew the real truth were long dead. But even the truth was still held tightly by the grandchildren and descendants of those who really knew the couple under the old willow.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la…_

Now the willow and the headstones were a town monument to the past. Everything around it was different, but the willow only aged with the stones. And two pale figures could sometimes be seen at night, walking through the park, like they had done so many years before, once upon a time, and a whiskey lullaby could be heard as the wind rustled in the branches of the old willow.

A/N2: Well I hoped you enjoyed reading and will review, because I'm very freaken tired of dealing with errors I had previously dealt with numerous times since last night…. This is what I believe to be the fourth repost of this fic due to excessive errors… I'm very tired of this crap!


End file.
